A Journey Of Marik Ishtar
by Julius Night
Summary: Set before Battle City and the formation of the Rare Hunters. A soul-searching retrospect of the young Egyptian agianst the elements both outside and within himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Tribulation

Marik Ishtar had been walking alone in the desert for what seemed like hours. The sun just tipped the scales to the western horizon as though Ra's canoe had gathered profound new vigor. The brilliant rays of Ra was still an adjustment to Marik, even though it was now over two years since that fiendish mirage Djinn had coldly murdered his father. Though in retrospect, Marik thought to himself, it was difficult to say who was worse.

His pace slowed as the heat began to make its effects more pronounced on his body. Kneeling with his hands in the scorching sand and sweat dripping furiously from his face. His legs and arms visiably shaking, his heart aching and quaking, and with the onset of his body nearly losing conciousness-he bolted upright. Refusing to fall victim to the privy of his body's weakness.

Striding forward slowly, he at length removed his shirt, allowing the heat to punish him more severly but also for the rare gusts of wind to cool his overheaded body. To Marik, it was a fair trade. Clothed now in his sandals, which were now too small for him, and a tattered kilt in the fashion of his ancient people and the Gods they worshipped.

Marik leaft his home, or tomb (as he always referred to it) late, after the sun was already high in the sky. Against the wishes and advice of Odion and Ishizu, who warned him against trying to go so far in the heat of the day, and much more strongly against going alone. But Marik's pride blinded him, his eagerness proved too strong against the love filled concern of his closest and only family. For this was no ordinary stroll, oh no, this was Mariks' first pilgrimage to the Nile. It has been a fantasy inside his mind since very early in his childhood. To be able to behold its majesty and splendor, to drink of its magical water that has been the lifeblood of his people since time immortal. But most of all to break the taboo that it was a sight that was ever present in his studies and scriptures, but forbidden from his own living eyes.

Every few minutes since he departed Marik would toss a glance over his shoulder to make sure Odion, or anyone else was not following behind. Each time finding nothing though his violet iriss', nothing but lifelessness.

Marik checked the compass the Ishizu had forced him to take.

"Follow the E" she said, as he slightly shifted his stride to due east.

Within a few minutes Marik saw a bristle of water on the distant shimmering horizon. His heart fluttered to his throat and his pace quickened.

"I've finally made it," Marik whispered to himself in a slightly astonished tone.

A great smile came across his face, and all wearyness and exhaust aside, he broke into a run at full speed towards the water. Marik ran harder and faster than he ever had before, and despite his present state, his body did not hinder him.

Marik ran and ran but did not seem to get any closer to the thin line of water that lie beyond, almost as if to mock him. He began to slow down and soon stopped, then at length fell to his knees again with his heart thundering in his ribcage and his vision becoming blurry. He could not understand what was happening, why was he not there yet? It seemed so very close.

He was about to lose consciousness when he had the sudden feeling that he was not alone. Then an echo of a voice murmured softly,

"So you hate me son?"

Marik froze, even his rapidly thundering lungs seemed to stop as his brain did not expect and did not want that familiar voice to pass though the halls of his mind. His mind then kick-started and told him not to look up and that he did not hear anything. Then the voice thundered

"SO YOU HATE ME SON?"

Marik recoiled backwards from the suprise and force of the voice, and saw (and hoped direly not to see) his one and only father. It was an Illusion, Marik knew that, his body was transparent enough to clearly see the shifting sands though him. But nonetheless, Marik's body was gripped strongly in the fierce clutches of fear.

The image he was seeing of his father was similar, yet more dreadful. As though his spirit was suffering greater in the afterlife, and it showed. As he was intensly pale, his clothing in shreads, the skin on his face and body deeply sunken.

"AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU," the spirit of his father bellowed, "AFTER ALL I HAVE TAUGHT, ALL I HAVE BLESSED TO YOU, ALL I HAVE GIVEN AND SACRIFICED, AND THIS IS MY RE-PAYMENT?"

The look in his fathers eyes glinted that same insanity, the same selfish possessiveness.

Marik cleared his throat after a few moments hesitation and returned in proud defiance, "Yes...I hate you father."

As the last word escaped his lips he took in a deep hard intake of air. The face on the image of his father changed to that of even greater despair, but only momentarily, as fresh white-hot anger expelled from him immediately afterwords.

"YOU UN-GREATFUL DISSAPOINTMENT, HOW DARE YOU FORSAKE ME AND YOUR DUTIES."

"I ASKED FOR NONE OF THESE BURDENS," Marik returned, but the pitch of his voice lessened with each word.

His father broke into a new tirade of insults and dogma but Marik could not hear, his ears produced nothing but a dull ring.

His skull began to pound intensly and he felt it was about to burst, his eyes began to blink rapidly a face of his own-but not his own. He convolsed only dry air from his mouth as he sank into oblivion, and lost conciousness on the hot desert sand.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Determination

Marik was swooned back to consciousness. His eyes still closed, his body unresponsive, but his brain beginning to revamp. He felt himself gently swaying, with no control over the movements of his body. Mind racing with confusion, he slowly and weakly opened his eyes. A dull red encompassed all around him, the dying throes of the last of the sun's light for this day.

His chin resting on a shoulder, his head leaning against the side of a neck. The back of his knees in each of their hands. Instantly he knew he was safe.

"Odion," he weakly whispered.

Marik did not need to look or feel or say anything to know it was him, his eternal protector. He felt Odion's lungs hitch on a sharp intake of air, obviously suprised at his sudden waking.

"Yes Master Marik," he spoke with clear elation of relief and happiness in his voice.

Odion trugged forward though the sand, his back screaming with pain. For his back was angled sharply forwards to keep his master's limp body from sliding backwards. After so many hours in this fashion his spine felt as though it was about to snap. By now Odion knew he had to stop, the tomb was too far ahead to make it in the rapidly cooling desert. His only thoughts were to Marik's safety and getting him immediate medical attention. But the utter blackness of the night would see no avail, he would not find the entrance in this penetrating dark, besides he was prepared.

"Master Marik, we have to stop for the night, I must start a fire while there is still light."

Marik nodded and grunted in response, his eyes tightly closed, his mouth too dry for him to feel like talking. He only wanted to go back to sleep, and to stay asleep for a very very long time. Kneeling down, Odion soflty laid Marik down off his back.

When Marik reopened his eyes, after what felt like a long sleep, Odion sat across from him. There was a small gentle fire burning in front of them and Marik had two blankets adorning his body. Seeing Marik open his eyes prompted Odion up onto his feet. He strode around the flames and kneeled to one knee to wordlessly pour the rest of the water in his canteen down Marik's throat.

The stark moonlight provided more illumation than the small fire as Odion spoke,

"We will be home soon Master Marik."

Odion's voice was very soothing to him as he lay there. His whole body pulsating a raw release of high heat. Despite all of this, his brothers' conforting comment brought him instant rage and crys of protest. Unless he was dead, Marik thought, he was going to press forward and finish the journey he started.

"Im not going home yet," Marik said.

His voice was strong but low in pitch. Odion might have expected to hear something like this, but was shocked that at the shape he was in, that he would dream of continuing on.

"But Master Marik," Odion began pleading, "You couldnt possiably-"

"Im going Odion," Marik sharply retorted, "With or without you."

Now almost out of frustration, Odion raised his voice.

"You could die, you already nearly died, you cannot think that your invinciable." Odion wailed.

Seconds past, then a minute, then two and three before anyone spoke. Marik broke the silence by saying softly,

"If I dont make it now, I know I never will, and that tomb with become my grave."

"But Master, you can always venture out when-" Odion began.

"Know your place Odion!" Marik snapped.

Odion knew it was fruitless to continue, but it did not stop him from trying. He went on pleading until Marik fell asleep. It was only a few hours till daybreak, and so he laid down on a blanket to rest and regain the energy that he knew he would need.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Revitalization

The strength they would need would not only be found within themselves, but also in each other. When the light of Ra first shone upon the two, the God found them both awake. Odion standing and beginning to gather their supplies into his large satchel. Marik sitting on his knees, searching for the strength to stand. The feeble pleas Odion began saying would have as little of an effect as they did in the darkness.

"I am not asking you to come with me Odion, I can do this myself," Marik said.

"Where you go, I will follow, Master Marik," Odion said without a moment of hestation. "Besides," Odion continued, "We no longer have a compass for direction."

"What are you talking about? I had it with me," Marik said, dazed and suprised.

"I searched, Master Marik, but could not find it anywhere," Odion said slowly.

Marik sat there, angry and dismayed, on top of everything else they were lost. He began to think and realized he must have dropped it without noticing, probably as he was running in a frenzy towards the distant water.

"Wait Odion," Marik said, "if you did not bring a compass then how did you find me? How do you even know where we are?"

"I can read direction based on the position of the sun, Ra gives guidence to those who study him," Odion replied with a bit of pride.

"However folling your foot prints in the sand was a bit easier Master," Odion added.

Marik braced himself to stand, Odion quickly rushed to his side to help. Before Odion could place his hands to lift him, Marik gruffly pushed him back with his right hand.

"I dont need help Odion! I am not a child." Marik spoke, cold as ice.

Within a few seconds he drew himself up to full height and stood there, weakly shaking. Rustling though his satchel, Odion pulled out a spare canteen and handed it to Marik.

"Drink this Master Marik, it is the last container of water leaft," he said.

Marik drank but a little, the water did little to help the aching of his throat. A look into his violet eyes would tell you he was on the verge of collapse. But they could also tell that there is no identifying the power of the soul behind them.

Without any more words, they walked in the direction the Nile had to be. Marik was walking strong, but slow. Odion had to adjust his pace to be beside him, ready to intercept any fall that might occur. But oddly enough, the more time passed, the more steady and firm Marik became.

"Do you have anything to eat Odion?" Marik asked.

"Of course Master Marik," Odion replied.

He whirled around his satchel and pulled out an object covered in a linen cloth.

"Its hummus bread, I made it before setting out," Odion said, tearing off a large peice and handing it to Marik.

Neither had the thought of stopping to enjoy it, the sun was getting higher and higher. Strangely however, the heat did not seem as bad, the wind was blowing softly in all directions. They were alone as far as their eyes could see, no other signs of any other forms of life.

Within an hour Odion became frustrated and confused. The sky was growing darker, blocking his sight of the sun. Of course he had read about such things happening, when Ra wished to spite those who were lost. Odion could not imagine what he did to incur the God's wrath, now, of all times.

The winds picked up in a higher frenzy. Sounds of titanic objects smashing together were heard. The sky was now very very dark. But Marik was not afraid.

"Master Marik," Odion said, "I dont understand wh-"

"I do," came Marik's reply.

As Marik said that, a torrent of cool water rushed down upon them. For the first time in years, Marik was happy. He smiled wide and lifted his arms out, like a bird ready to take flight, and soaked up the rain. Odion was perplexed, but still not completly relieved, he knew that without the sun's light that they were still lost. But he let his satchel fall and enjoyed the scene.

All exhaustion and weariness aside, Marik spinned and danced in the ferocity of the shower. His body humming tones of complete and utter ecstasy. The rain purified him of his worries and concerns, it purified him of his pain and hurt. It caused him to dream again.

The End.

End Synopsis

Marik and Odion did not continue to the Nile that day. They were both happy to set out for home as the clouds broke open to show them the way. Only a week later they were both on the bank of the mighty river. But, perhaps that is a story for another time.


End file.
